


A Phoenix

by YuukiRita



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, i tink?, short and sweet, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiRita/pseuds/YuukiRita
Summary: Happens right after ep 13Landon and Raphael have a momenti tink





	A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Man, ep 13 killed me  
> i dont know what is the ting i wrote

A phœnix

  
Takes place right after ep13

  
‘’So… a phoenix?’’ Landon awkwardly slurred

  
Everyone still to shock to say anything just stared at the emo boy. Landon was felling very uncomfortable, everyone staring at him like he was a ghost.

  
But who could blame them? They just saw their friend’s corpse set aflame for him to come back from the dead immediately after. But after a short processing time Hope, ever the canny one, spoke.

  
‘’You just rose from your hashes, oh my God! Are you okay?!’’ she quickly went to him for a loving embrace.  
Her reacting snapped the rest of the party out of their trance.

‘’I killed you…’’

‘’What just happened? ‘’

‘’Jesus’’

The only one still silent was Raphael, his brother died before his eyes just a few hours earlier. He did not know how to feel about this, but he was sure of one thing (or maybe not, cuz he still was a bit fuzzy from the full moon) he was going to make sure Landon did not died again, not on his watch, nuhun mister.

That boy was not going to leave his sight for a long time.

But again that could be the wolf talking.

While lost in thought the other teens kept talking.

‘’Wait I died?’’

‘’Yes and I killed you! Sorry about that by the way.’’

Landon felt dumbstruck, or more accurately he felt fine, a bit disoriented and out of page but fine.

‘’Nha man we’re cool, I guess…’’

He did not remember anything about last night. They went into the forest; Raphael started transforming they herd creepy noises and then noting.

The adult step in.

‘’Kids lets go back to the school’’

* * *

 

Time lap cuz I’m lazy. Now they are back at the school. Landon and Raphael are in their room but have not talked since.

* * *

 

They both sat on their respective beds, Raphael did not say a word but he was dead starring at Landon and it was honestly starting to freak him out. He kept fidgeting with his hands, looking around to not cross eyes. His heart pounded. The room was a little too quiet and it started to feel pretty small.

Landon shakily got up and opened the window. There, that’s better. The wind calmed down Landon’s heart. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the window frame. But went he reopened them, freaking Raphael appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

‘’OH gosh dude’’ his heart spiked once again and his body tensed, but only for a moments, the outside wind was helping still he was freaking out inside. Now their eyes were locked together.

 

 

Raph  ~~my boy~~  POV

 

Now Raphael was sure, he’s freaking Landon out.

His instinct were screaming at him _* **protect** *_ non stop.

But what could he do? Beating up an abusive Asshole was one thing, but beating up death? Trust me he would if he could but he can’t, so what now? Beating up Milton?

‘’Raph? Are you ok?’’

Landon interrupted his thoughts. Was he ok? He’s the one who’s asking that?

‘’ You’re asking, _me_? Landon you just died!’’

The smaller boy directed his eyes to the ground.

‘’And apparently you saw me died. I don’t remember me dying, but you do. And you would not talk, you just stared at me. And I was wondering, is he mad? Is he in shock? I really don’t know’’ he said panic clearly in is voice.

* _ **protect**_ *

On instinct then Raphael hugged his brother.

Trapping him in a fondle embrace.

 

Landon ~~my baby~~ POV

 

So that was unexpected. Landon did not really know how to react so he just kind of froze. Raphael walked them to the bed and sat on it.

* _ok… whelp. Should I do something?_ *

Landon was confused; his brother was never that much of a cuddly person, but right now he did not think it possible for him to get away from that hug, not that he minded, it was just weird.  
So Landon did nothing, his bro was acting weird but he knew he would not hurt him so he would just be here for him to work out whatever this is.

Probably shook.

Raphael then scopes him up and made him laid on the bed. Snuggling with him.  
Definitely trauma.

The wolf then started to nuzzle his hair.

* _this is better being a werewolf thing or its going to be awkward_ *

After a while Landon started dozing up, after all it was quite late and he found that being literally stuck to a werewolf cuddling with him to be quite comfy.

And so he fall asleep, right after noticing that his brother was softly humming.

Sleep.

The END

**Author's Note:**

> Ananas are my bananers  
> hope ya'all liked it  
> comments are apreceted


End file.
